Eudora
Eudora is a female character in the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. She was arguably the last major character to join the Peanuts world. Eudora moved to Charlie Brown's neighborhood from another state, though which state was never specified. History The first other Peanuts character Eudora met was Sally, on the bus to summer camp on June 13, 1978. Eudora then showed up in Sally's class at the school on October 4, 1978. The two girls quickly became friends, and became even better friends when Eudora moved into Sally's neighborhood. However, Sally gets angry at Eudora, when she is able to charm Linus, into giving her his blanket, since she has a crush on Linus herself. Eudora gives the blanket to Snoopy's arch-nemesis, the "stupid cat who lives next door," and it takes the combined forces of Linus, Snoopy and Woodstock to get the blanket back. '' episode, "Snoopy's Cat Fight".]] Sally gets upset with Eudora whenever she shows feelings towards Linus, as when Eudora calls Linus her "Sweet Babboo", a name by which Sally commonly calls the boy. In some strips Eudora appears to be even more "ditzy" than Sally, trying to give a book report on the TV Guide and coming to school on Saturdays without realizing what day it is. Eudora is shown playing on Charlie Brown's baseball team in some strips, taking the outfield spot next to Lucy that had once been held by Frieda, before the latter disappeared from the strip. Eudora would eventually disappear as well, with her swan song coming on June 13, 1987, exactly nine years to the day after her introduction. Eudora was the last new character to join the Peanuts world who could arguably be classified as a "major" character. Any new characters introduced after her only made limited appearances as part of specific storylines. Appearance Eudora has long, straight black hair and usually wears a knitted hat. She wears a shirt and pants which are colored blue in her appearances in The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and orange in her two TV special appearances. Relationships Sally Sally was the first character Eudora met on the bus to summer camp. She later appeared in Sally's class that fall and the two quickly befriended each other. But Sally does get angry at her at times, for example when Eudora shows feelings towards Sally's crush, Linus. Linus Eudora seems to have a crush on Linus. Eudora also calls him her "Sweet Babboo", a name Sally commonly calls him. Charlie Brown Unlike Lucy, Violet, and Patty, Eudora is nicer to Charlie Brown, often hanging out with him and playing board games. TV appearances Of all the major characters in Peanuts, Eudora has appeared on television the least amount of times. She has appeared in: *''A Charlie Brown Celebration'' (1982) *"Snoopy's Cat Fight" (an episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) (1983) *"Sally's Sweet Babboo" (an episode of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) (1985) *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (2002) Trivia *Eudora is one of the many Peanut characters to appear in the video game ''Snoopy's Street Fair, ''in which, she owns an apple bobbing booth. es:Eudora Category:Characters introduced in 1978 Category:Camp friends Category:Girls Category:Sally Category:Linus Category:Charlie Brown